1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laptop computer cooling stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptop computers generate a significant amount of heat during operation, particularly due to the compactness of the electronics. The bottom surface of these computers generates a large amount of heat when placed on a desk. Removal of the generated heat must take place quickly, to avoid damage to the computers.